


There is an explanation, but you’re never going to believe it

by Amymel86



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr Prompt, dialogue prompt, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Sansa crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her no-good, cheating, soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend. The blonde currently underneath him in their bed tries to wiggle away awkwardly, her face rapidly turning scarlet red.





	There is an explanation, but you’re never going to believe it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FedonCiadale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedonCiadale/gifts).



> A dialogue prompt from the lovely Fedonciadale!

“There is an explanation, but you’re never going to believe it.” 

Sansa crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her no-good, cheating, soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend. The blonde currently underneath him in their bed tries to wiggle away awkwardly, her face rapidly turning scarlet red.

“I… um…” the man beside her mumbled. He’s the whole reason she’s even back home at this time in the first place. He’d won the bid on eBay for her old wardrobe and was meeting her at the house to pick it up. “I should really leave you to-” he nervously rubbed at his neck while making a backwards step as if he were about to flee.

“ _No!_ ” Sansa snapped before composing herself and putting on her best smile for the stranger. “Stay, please.” She turned back towards Harry and whoever this floozy was in their bed. “Let’s hear what this  _‘explanation_ ’ is.”

***

“For what it’s worth, you deserve better than him,” Jon, the eBay bidder offered as he sat on the now empty bed. 

Sansa felt numb but she managed a small smile for his effort. “You don’t even know me.”

“No,” he conceded, bobbing his head, “but no-one deserves that… and besides, I’m pretty good at sussing people out and I reckon he was punchin’ above his weight bein’ with you anyway.”

“Thanks, eBay Jon,” Sansa snorted as she leant against her vanity. The blonde had scarpered at the first opportunity, cheap-looking clothes clutched to her naked frame. Harry was less gung-ho about leaving, it actually being his house and all, but Jon had stood with his shoulders squared behind her.  _‘Do as she says,’_  he’d warned Harry,  _‘after what you’ve put her through I think you can stay away for a while so Sansa here can figure out what she wants to d_ o.’

 _Seven Hells,_  his low menacing voice right behind her ear caused a waterfall of goosebumps to travel down her spine.

Harry had whinged, but complied. The asshole.

But what  _should_  she do now? She can’t stay here, not after what she walked in on. Not in  _his_ house.

“You got somewhere to go?” eBay Jon asked, as if reading her mind. Sansa shook her head making Jon bite his lip in contemplation. “Look, I know you don’t know me but… well, I was actually buying your wardrobe to kit out my spare room. I was going to place an add for a flatmate to help me with rent and bills. So…” he was rubbing his neck again and looking at her in a way that Sansa can’t help but think a teeny tiny bit adorable. “Well… you can have the room… until you figure out what you want to do… if you want.”


End file.
